


I Live For The Applause

by psychoroach



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Fandango sends back up to make sure Tyler isn't alone while he's out rehabbing.





	I Live For The Applause

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, kudos.

Tyler Breeze sat in his home, huffing quietly to himself. He had his phone in his hand, and had the urge to take some selfies, but he had on a Peter Thomas Roth Gold Mask and he didn't want all of the uggos on Twitter and his other social media to make fun of him, even if all he was doing was ensuring that he stayed beautiful for longer. He debated sending off a selfie to Fandango, to show him that he was still taking his skin care very seriously, but those days he liked to make sure Fandango wasn't busy with rehab and only texted him back after Fandango had texted him first. Since he hadn't been texted, Tyler figured he was busy, so he left well alone and just pictured the selfies he was going to take and post for later. His dog Tigger laid across his feet while Kanga laid across the back of the couch. Roo was off who knows where getting into mischief and Tyler didn't feel like going to find the cat. 

The doorbell rining out had Tyler raising an eyebrow, and then quickly lowering it, and he looked down at his dog. "You're a terrible guard dog." He commented lightly, sliding his feet out from under the lazy animal. He had a brief panic attack at the thought of someone seeing him with the face mask on, but it was pure gold on his face and he looked like a gorgeous statue, so he just adjusted the headband he had on to keep the hair out of it (it was leopard print, a gift from Carmella) and walked over to the door. He could've listened to the doorbell sing his theme song all day, but he knew people got impatient, and it could've been important. 

Throwing open the door, Tyler blinked a few times before he finally spoke up. "I've seen you at NXT." 

The guy who was standing there, EC3, looked bemused. "Yeah, a couple times. I'm Ethan." 

"Well hello, Ethan. What are you doing here at Casa de Breeze?" Tyler asked, getting right to the point. 

"Jo...Fandango sent me." Ethan said honestly. 

"Why?" Tyler cocked his head back a little bit. 

"He said you needed someone in your life to make you feel special, and he wanted to make sure you had that while he was out rehabbing." Ethan replied, shrugging, adjusting the cuff on the jacket he had on.

"Come in." Tyler let him in and walked into the house further. Neither of his dogs had moved from their lazy postures. It was, quite frankly, too hot, anyway. Tyler would have to coerce them out for a walk later using cooling packs, special booties to make sure their pads didn't get burned, and maybe going for a Pup cream Cone at a local ice cream place he liked to indulge at sometimes. He turned his head and looked Ethan over. "Is that Sears?" 

Ethan looked back at him, clearly offended, before he realized what was happening and his face smoothed out. "The suit is Burberry, the shoes are Ferragamo, and the sunglasses are Tom Ford." 

"And Fandango sent you here to give me the attention I need." Tyler said. "I'm like Tinkerbell, you know, I need attention or I die." 

"I thought that was applause." Ethan cocked his head. 

"Same thing." Tyler waved a dismissive hand. "You're up for doing Fashion Files with me again? There are cases that need to be solved. Like the reason the Ascension insists on wearing that awful face paint. Their poor pores." 

"Maybe it's like a supernatural thing." Ethan offered. He waved a hand as well, showing off the expensive Patek Philippe and Co watch on his wrist. Tyler zeroed in on it before what he said hit him.

He let out a quiet gasp. "So you think it's like the opposite of Finn Balor? Do you think they have inner demons and putting on face paint keeps them at bay?" 

"Like when Finn puts it on and calls his out." Ethan agreed. 

"I never thought of that." Tyler's eyes widened as his head spun with the possibility. 

"How long have you had that mask on?" Ethan asked curiously. 

"About thirty minutes." He said absently. 

He shook his head and gently took Tyler by the arm. "Come on, time to wash it off. Don't want you leaving it on too long." 

"Oh yes, I guess you're right." He let Ethan lead him upstairs and to the bathroom. Tyler sat down on the edge of the bath tub (because he wasn't as uncouth as to sit on the toilet, even if the lid was closed, with another person in the room, he didn't even let his animals in the room when he was doing that) and watched, fascinated, as Ethan took his jacket off and put it on the back of the bathroom door. He rolled the cuffs up on the shirt he was wearing and grabbed a wash cloth from a stack and wet it, wringing out the excess water before going over to Tyler. He started washing the face mask off, his hand going to Tyler's shoulder, almost to his neck. "You know I could do this by myself." 

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to do it by yourself?" 

"Not particularly, no. I'm just commenting." Tyler said quickly. Quite frankly it felt more nice than he was willing to admit out loud. 

"Alright then." Ethan looked amused as he kept washing off the face mask. At one point he gently cupped Tyler's clean cheek and back of his head and turned it so he could get at the other side of his face. Tyler felt tingles break out over him and he resolutely beat them back down into submission. 

After Ethan had his face clean, he put the wash cloth in the hamper, put his jacket over his arm and he and Tyler walked back downstairs, where Tyler remembered his earlier points he never got to bring up. "You're willing to tag with me when I need a partner?" 

"Of course. I'm a wrestler, too, us one percenters have to stick together." He pointed out.

He lit up at that, but held it in. "How do you feel about crop tops?" 

"For men or women?" Ethan asked. He shook his head before Tyler could answer. "Either way, I'm a fan." 

"I was talking more about wearing them." He offered. 

"Oh well, yeah sure, I mean, I work hard on my body, I figure it's my gift to the world to show it off." Ethan said. "I have a pretty impressive six pack, great arms, massive pecs. I have nothing to be ashamed about. I'm also a fan of tank tops, wife beaters, and just plain not bothering with a shirt." 

Tyler nodded at his words, agreeing wholeheartedly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to make sure of course, that you're good looking enough to hang with me." 

Ethan raised an eyebrow and gestured to his face. He'd taken his sunglasses off and they were hanging on his shirt. 

"Body wise." Tyler said. "I can take you at your word, and you certainly do look quite in shape, but a button up, well tailored as it seems to be, can hide a multitude of sins. You could have some unsightly scars, or skin blemishes. I'm afraid I'd have to decline if you did, even if Fandango recommended you." 

Ethan looked amused, but he agreed and he slid out of his shoes, putting them aside. He put his jacket over the back of a chair and slipped his watch and sunglasses in the pocket, before unbuttoning his shirt, slipping out of it.

Tyler watched him critically, and started to move around him to look him over, but then Ethan was undoing the belt he had on and he put it on top of the pile of clothes and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Tyler's eyebrows shot up, wondering if Ethan was going to get naked, but he had on black boxer-briefs and didn't seem inclined to take them off. Tyler kept his reaction off his face and he resumed his trek, pacing around Ethan, looking him over with a critical eye. Once he was finished, he nodded to himself. "You look really good. I think you'll do." 

"I'm glad I pass the test." Ethan said and Tyler noted that he sounded sincere. 

 

\----------

 

Tyler walked up to Ethan backstage, looking him over. He was in purple airbrushed looking trunks that had sparkly stripes on the side and a sparkly looking bedazzled circular design on the crotch Tyler only let himself glance at. He had on matching knee pads and white boots. Tyler cleared his throat and looked him over, holding out a cut up Fashion Police shirt. "How do you feel about letting me put glitter on your abs?" 

Ethan looked up from where he was putting on baby oil. "I'd be ok with it." 

Tyler smiled and held up a small container of glitter. He moved closer to Ethan and uncapped it. He blew glitter all over his abs and pecs and smiled as the awful overhead lights of the arena caught it and it sparkled. He moved back and let Ethan slip the shirt on. 

"I'm sorry, you're a little bigger than 'Dango." Tyler apologized.

Ethan waved him off. The shirt was cut to just under his pecs, with the sleeves cut off. It looked more like a sports bra on him than anything. But it wasn't a bad look. "I don't mind. It's good." He promised.

Tyler, unable to help himself, put himself behind Ethan and took his phone out. He snapped a picture of them (with Ethan looking a mix of surprised and confused) and Tyler looking...like his normal self. He ignored Ethan and sent a text off to Fandango with the picture attached. _'I'm finding that I really like Ethan, and I'm very glad you suggested he take your spot while you're out.'_

The reply came just a few seconds later. _'I knew he'd be good enough for you. Have you slept with him yet?'_

Tyler flushed and looked away, trying not to let Ethan see how red he was. _'No! 'Dango! Why would you ask that?'_

_'Just saying, you should, I did once upon a time. I did up til you and I got together. If you like him so much, maybe we can keep him.'_ Fandango's reply confused Tyler a bit, but he found that it didn't upset him. 

He smiled to himself as he sent one last reply. _'I'd like that'._


End file.
